No Flower Without Rain
by Kei Miyazawa
Summary: Tidak tahulah, apakah usaha keras pasti membuahkan hasil, tapi kalau tidak berusaha keras, tidak akan maju-maju. (努力が報われるかどうかは、わからない。でも、努力しなければ何も始まらない。 Doryoku ga mukuwareruka dōka wa, wakaranai. Demo, doryoku shinakereba nani mo hajimaranai. Cerita perjalan AKB0048, Bad Summary. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**No Flower Without Rain**

_AKB0048:Akimoto Yasushi_

_Rated:K_

_Tittle:No Flower Without Rain Chapter 1_

_Genre:Friendship_

_Pair:All Of Charter AKB0048_

_Warning:Gaje, OOC, OC, judul mengikuti Film Documentary Of AKB48"No Flower Without No Rain"_

_Sinopsis:_

_No Flower Without Rain bercerita mengenai perjalan dan keseharian member member AKB0048._

"_Kiraraku sudah muncul, Yuki"/"Ushiyama-Sensei, Sadis"._

_**Don't Like?**_

_**Don't Read!**_

_**Simple and Practical!**_

_**No Flower Without Rain**_

Langit berubah menjadi oranye, matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Namun, sampai saat ini latihan belum kunjung selesai.

Ushiyama- sensei menghela napas melihat semangat member mulai turun.

"Oke, latihan hari ini selesai, jaga kesehatan kalian jangan sampai sakit."

Team Kenkyuusei dan Team Senbatsu jatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal sengal dan berpeluhkan keringat.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh, capek banget. Ushiyama-sensei sadis, ih, untung saja aku tidak mati kelelahan dibuatnya."keluh Cheiri sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Ushiyama-sensei memukul kepala Cheiri dengan Buku lagunya.

"Ini juga untuk kalian semua tau."omel Ushiyama-sensei kesal.

"Gomennasai... aku kan sedang lelah. Jadi wajar dong aku protes"untuk kesekian kalinya Ushiyama-sensei memukul kepala Cheiri.

Team Senbatsu dan Kenkyuusei tertawa geli, Ushiyama-sensei menghela napas.

"Besok kita latihan agak pagi. Untuk Team Senbatsu, _**Give me five, Deja vu, Beginner, Uza, Flying Get, Everday Kachusa, River, Koisuru Fortune Cookies Ponytail to chou chou, Shonichi, ,Gingham Chek, Kaze Wa Fuiteiru, So Long, Sakura no Hanabiratchi, Heavy Rotation dan dareka no Tame ni d**_n untuk Concert Anniversary AKB0048 ke 10, _Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara_ ."Ushiyama-Sensei langsung melesat keluar sebelum para member kembali protes.

"Ushiyama-sensei, sadis. Masa semua member disuruh latihan sebanyak itu?"keluh Sae.

Takamina merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai ruang latihan.

"Kalau terus terusan begini, bisa bisa aku mati kelelahan"gumam Takamina.

Yuuko ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"berarti kita akan berpisah dong?"Yuuko merangkul lengan Takamina.

"Apa- apaan sih kau ini?Lepas tidak?! Kan sudah ku katakan, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan"Takamina berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Yuuko.

"Tidak akan, kita tidak akan berpisah."oke, kali ini Author mau muntah liat kelakuan Yuuko yang kelewat OOC.

Kanata yang melihat memasang wajah sinis kearah TakaYuuko.

"Ih, ngapaiin coba Yuuko deket deket sama Takamina?"ucap Kanata sinis.

"Apanya?"tanya Nagisa yang kelihatannya kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar saking kelelahan nya.

Kanata menunjuk kearah Takamina dan Yuuko.

"Oh, itu mah biasa."ucap Nagisa santai, Kanata menatap Nagisa sengit.

"Biasa apanya maksud kau?"

"Mereka sering bertengkar kaya begitu."Nagisa masih mempertahankan nada santainya.

"Maksudmu?aku sungguh tak mengerti."sama seperti Nagisa, Kanata masih mempertahankan pandangan sengitnya pada Nagisa.

Nagisa mendekati Kanata lalu menyentuh keningnya.

"coba kau makan Tempe yang dari Planet Jakarustar, lalu temui aku di kamar Kenkyuusei setelah otakmu kembali merespon dengan cepat, Oke?"Nagisa tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"KAU PIKIR OTAKKU INI SIPUT, HAH?!"seru Kanata kesal.

Nagisa meringis dan segera berlari keluar ruang latihan.

"Oi, Nagisa!"seru Cheiri kaget.

"Ayo, keluar Cheir!"seru Nagisa dari luar.

Cheiri segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar Nagisa.

"Kenapa kamu lari sih?"tanya Cheiri.

"Aku harus menghindar dari Kanata, karena di lagi kesal."

"ooh."

Hening.

"Cheir, masih inget sampul CD 1830 m nggak?"tanya Nagisa.

"Masih, emang kenapa?"

"Nggak apa apa, sih"

"Eh, Nagisa. Jalan jalan yuk"ajak Cheiri.

"Tumben kau menajakku jalan jalan."ucap Nagisa.

"yah, kan sesekali."Cheiri menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Mereka berjalan kearah kamar mereka, dijalan Nagisa dan Cheriri bertemu dengan Tsubasa dengan... member baru?

"Aah, Nagisa, Cheiri. Kalian lihat Takamina?"tanya Tsubasa.

"iya, dia lagi di Ruang latihan."jawab Cheiri.

"aduh, gimana ya? Aku titip member dari JKT0048 pada kalian ya? Ajak mereka jalan jalan. Aku ada urusan"Tsubasa langsung melesat pergi entah kemana.

"eh... dia malah pergi."gumam Nagisa.

Cheiri dan Nagisa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kedua member dari sister group mereka, yang satu berambut Oranye berombak dan yang satu lagi berambut indigo pendek.

"Hajimashite! Orea wa Devi Kinal Putri 4th atau Rica Anastasya, Team J Senbastu generasi ke 75 th. Yoroshiku!"gadis yang kira kira berumur 14 tahun berambut indigo pendek membungkuk.

"Hajimashite! Orea wa Inasya Annisa, Team Kenkyuusei Generasi ke 78th. Yoroshiku"ucap gadis yang kira kira berumur 12 tahun berambut Oranye sambil membungkuk.

Cheiri dan Nagisa menggaruk tengkuk mereka, bingung.

"Uhm... Sono Cheiri. Team Kenkyuusei generasi 77th"ucap Cheiri.

"Motomiya Nagisa, Team Kenkyuusei generasi ke 77 th."ucap Nagisa.

"orang planet Jakarustra kebiasan mengenalkan dengan generasi genarasi mereka, ya?"bisik Cheiri, Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, kami antar berkeliling"tawar Nagisa.

Mereka berempat,-termasuk member JKT0048. berkeliling Asrama 48.

"Bagaimana perjalan kalian?"tanya Cheiri.

"Nggak nyaman, kami diserang oleh DES. Kenapa ya kok DES benci sekali dengan 00 Family?aku heran"jawab Inasya.

"Itu karena Pada awal abad ke-21 pecah perang dunia. Bumi mengalami kerusakan besar, dan manusia mengungsi ke luar angkasa. Manusia memulai sejarah baru yang ditandai dengan dimulainya kalender bintang tahun 00 dan dilarangnya semua kegiatan "mengganggu perasaan" seperti seni dan musik."Nagisa menjelaskan.

Inasya mengangguk .

"Cheiri, Nagisa!"Nagisa dan Cheiri kenal betul suara cepreng tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuko?

"Kalian dipanggil Tsubasa-san tuh"ucap Yuuko.

"tadi dia melesat pergi begitu aja, sekarang manggil kita. Kerasukan apa sih tuh orang?"gumam Nagisa.

"Ya sudah, Yuuko-san, kami titip Kinal dan Inasya ya?"

"Okey."

Bersambung…..

Yuko Cuma coba coba doing kok, kalau jelek mau Yuuko hapus.

Review, oke?

Arigatou,

Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Flower Without Rain**

_AKB0048:Akimoto Yasushi_

_Rated:K_

_Tittle:No Flower Without Rain Chapter 2:Sing a Song_

_Genre:Friendship_

_Pair:All Of Charter AKB0048_

_Warning:Gaje, OOC, OC, judul mengikuti Film Documentary Of AKB48"No Flower Without No Rain", kebanyakan lagu._

_**Don't Like?**_

_**Don't Read!**_

_**Simple and Practical!**_

_**No Flower Without Rain**_

Yuuko menatap kedua adik sister groupnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di definisikan, "Kinal?Inasya?"sapanya tajam.

Kinal dan Inasya merinding, '_aduh, serem banget kakak ini_'pikir keduanya.

Tiba tiba Yuuko melompat senang, "Yeay!" Kinal dan Inasya yang tadinya lagi merinding jadi kaget setengah mati, mereka saling menyikut dan berbisik.

"Kakak ini gila, ya? Tadi tampangnya serem banget, sekarang malah lompat lompat nggak jelas"bisik Kinal.

"Iya kali. Habisnya lihat deh."tunjuk Inasya pada atas kepala Yuuko, "ada Katak di kepalanya" lantas saja Kinal berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAA!"Yuuko menatap Kinal dan Inasya yang saling berpelukan, "Ada apa sih?"Tanya Yuuko heran, dengan takut takut Kinal menunjuk kearah kepala Yuuko, Yuuko berjalan kerah cermin didekat koridor, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_._

_._

_._

_No Flower Without Rain_

_._

_._

Papa Chef meletakkan sepiring Ramen di depan masing masing member Team Kenyuusei dan Team Senbatsu dengan bantuan Mayuyu.

"Kemana Yuuko?"Tanya Mayuyu saat mendapati kursi Yuuko kosong, Takamina menatap kursi Yuuko.

"Ooh, dia? Dia masih trauma soal Katak di atas kepalanya"jawab Takamina senang saat makanan nya datang.

"duh, kasihan, ya?"

"Nggak apa apa lah, paling Kanata yang menaruhnya"sahut Nagisa.

"Ehm…"Kanata menginjak kaki Nagisa hingga membuat Acchan 14th itu meringis kesakitan.

Tsubasa memasuki ruang makan dengan dua member yang tadi bertemu dengan Nagisa dan Cheiri.

"Malam, minna."sapa Tsubasa sambil tersenyum, "Malam, Tsubasa-san!"seru Team Senbatsu dan Kenkyuusei semangat.

"Bagaimana makan malam kalian?"Tanya Tsubasa basa basi.

"Seperti biasa"sahut Yukirin.

"Kalian akan mendapat 2 member transfer dari Jakarustar, yaitu JKT0048, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Hajimashite! Orea wa Inasya Annisa, Team Kenkyuusei Generasi ke 78th. Yoroshiku"sapa Inasya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Hajimashite! Orea wa Devi Kinal Putri 4th atau Rica Anastasya, Team Senbastu generasi ke 75 th. Yoroshiku!"sapa Kinal sambil membungkuk.

"Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"sapa semua member.

"Inasya akan masuk ke Team Senbatsu dan Kinal akan masuk ke Team Kenkyuusei"ucap Tsubasa kemudian.

Keesokan harinya... ```Latihan```

_Give Me Five_

_GIVE ME FIVE!_

_sakura no uta ga machi ni nagare  
atto iu ma datta wakare no hi  
kousha no kabe no sono katasumi  
minna de kossori yosegaki shita seifuku wa  
mou nugunda  
haru no kaze ni fukarenagara donna hana mo  
yagate wa chitte  
atarashii yume wo miru tomo yo  
omoide yori  
kagayaiteru  
asu wo shinjiyou  
sou sotsugyou to wa  
deguchi ja naku  
iriguchi darou  
tomo yo  
sorezore no michi  
susumu dake da  
sayonara wo iu na  
mata sugu ni aeru  
dakara ima wa  
HAITACCHI shiyou_

"Takamina!Gerakanmu masih Over! Ikuti gerakan Tomochin!"oogeo Ushiyama mulai menggema.

"Aduh, kakiku! Sakit tau, sini aku balas kau!"seru Orine sambil menginjak kaki Nagisa.

"Aduh, sakit. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf"

"Nagisa, Orine!"Seru Ushiyama.

_Deja Byu_

**dare ga yondeiru no ka  
naze ka wakatteta  
kami wa guuzen nante  
iiwake shinai**

**hajimete atta  
anata wo  
shinjirareru riyuu wa watashi dakeno kasuka na kioku DEJABYU itsuka mita you na  
ai ni hikiyose rareteku  
tsugi no shunkan  
kou naru koto mo...  
DEJABYU natsukashii itami  
kako wa aimai na jijitsu onaji mirai  
kurikaeshite mo  
koi shitai**

"Cheiri, mimikmu belum terlihat! Aduh, Sonata. Yang benara dong"

"aku nggak sabar nih."gumam Kanata.

"Kanata, jangan bergumam!"

**Begginer**

_In your position set!_

_kinou made no keiken to ka  
chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo_

_atarashii michi wo sagase!  
hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda_

_bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
mirai wo shinjite iru ka?  
kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
muteppou na mama  
ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
kodomo no you ni massara ni...  
shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!_

"TOMOCHIN!BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUTENDANG!"

_Flying Get_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_GIRAGIRA youshanai taiyou ga  
tsuyobi de teritsukeru on the beach  
unubore ondo wa kyuujoushou  
ochitsukanai no wa manatsu no saga da ne_

"Maririn, focus, focus!"

_futari me ga aeba  
nazeka sorasu no ni  
boku wo mata sugu miru  
kimi tte moshikashite moshikashite_

_FURAINGU GETTO  
boku wa hitoashi saki ni  
kimi no kimochi  
ima sugu te ni ireyou ka  
FURAINGU GETTO  
nani ka iwareru mae ni  
kokoro no uchi BIBITTO  
kanjiru mama ni  
dare to ite mo (dare to ite mo)  
hohoemikata de (hohoemi kata de)  
kimi ga boku ni koi wo koi wo shiteru no wa teppan  
FURAINGU GETTO  
dakara dare yori hayaku  
kimi no HAATO no subete boku no mono  
suki dakara !_

"Keluarkan kemampuan kalian!"

**Everday Kachuusa**

**taiyou ga  
kinou yori  
mabushiku teritsukehajimetara  
masshiro na  
T-SHATSU ni  
ima sugu kigaete  
kimi wo sasoitai  
umizoi no  
kokudou wo  
mada mada  
suiteru BASU ni nori  
shiokaze wo  
oikakete  
dare yori mo hayaku  
natsu wo sagasunda**

**kokoro no tonari de  
onaji keshiki minagara  
nannenkan mo  
bokutachi wa  
tomodachi no mama sa**

**KACHUUSHA hazushinagara  
kimi ga fui ni furikaette  
kaze no naka de hohoemu dake de  
nazeka nani mo ienaku naru yo  
konna omotte iru no ni  
KACHUUSHA hazushinagara  
nagai kami wo hodoku you ni  
itsu no ma ni ka otona ni natte  
boku no te ni wa todokanai kurai  
motto suki ni naru yo  
Everyday, Everyday, Everyday  
KACHUUSHA GAARU**

"Suzuko! Jangan hanya main tablet, cepat masuk ke formasi!"

"Ha-Hai, sensei"

_River_

_AKB~!__  
0048 !_

_mae e mae e!  
massugu susume!  
kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_itsu datte yume wa  
tooku ni mieru  
todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru  
ashimoto no ishi wo  
hitotsu hirotte  
gamushara ni natte  
nagete miro!_

_kimi no me no mae ni  
kawa ga nagareru  
hiroku ooki na kawa da  
kuraku fukakute mo  
nagare hayakute mo  
obienakute ii  
hanarete ite mo  
sou da mukougishi wa aru  
motto jibun wo shinjiro yo_

_Get over it!  
River!_

_AH-AH-AH-AH-  
jibun ni iiwake surunja nee!  
AH-AH-AH-AH-  
yatte minakerya wakannee!  
AH-AH-AH-AH-  
massugu susumu shika nee!_

_zutto zutto zutto  
arukitsudzukero  
kimeta michi wo!_

_kimi no kokoro ni mo  
kawa ga nagareru  
ase to namida no kawa da!_

_shippai shite shimatte mo  
nagasarete shimatte mo  
yarinaoseba ii  
yowane haku na yo  
yume ni shigamitsukunda  
negai kanau hi ga kuru made_

_kawa wo watare!  
You can do it!_

"Nah, ini baru bagus. Kenapa dance dan nyanyian kalian lebih terasa di lagu ini?!"

_Koisuru Fortune Cookie_

_anata no koto ga suki na no ni  
watashi ni marude kyoumi nai  
nandome ka no shitsuren no junbi  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_mawari wo mireba oozei no  
kawaii KOtachi ga irunda mon  
jimi na hana wa kidzuite kurenai  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_KAFETERIA nagareru Music  
bonyari kiite itara  
shiranu ma ni RIZUMU ni awase  
tsumasaki kara ugokidasu  
tomerarenai ima no kimochi  
KAMON KAMON KAMON KAMON BEIBII  
__uranatte yo_

_koi suru FOOCHUN KUKKII!  
mirai wa  
sonna waruku nai yo  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
TSUKI wo yobu ni wa  
egao wo miseru koto  
HAATO no FOOCHUN KUKKII  
unsei  
kyou yori mo yoku shiyou  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"Yuuko, putarannya harus sesuai, nih, seperti ini"

_Ponytail to shushu_

_Karendaa yori hayaku  
Shatsu no sodeguchi makutte  
Taiyou ga chikazuku kehai  
Boku no ude kara koromogae  
Aoi umi namiuchi giwa de kimi to aitai  
Hadashi no mizushibuki  
Poniiteeru (yurashi nagara) kaze no naka  
Kimi ga hashiru ( boku ga hashiru ) suna no ue  
Poniiteeru (yurashi nagara) furimuita  
Kimi no egao boku no natsu ga hajimaru  
Kyoushitsu ni hi ga sashite  
Yume no kion ga agatta  
Naname mae no kimi miteru to  
Mune ga kurushiku natte kuru  
Suki nante ie ya shinai yo  
Ushirosugata ni kimochi o tsubuyaku  
Poniiteeru (setsunaku naru) yume no naka  
Kimi no subete (boku no subete) hitorijime  
Poniiteeru (setsunaku naru) kataomoi  
Me to me aeba ima wa tada no tomodachi  
Tabaneta nagai kami mizutama no shushu  
Koi no shippo wa tsukamaerarenai  
Furetara kieteku maboroshi  
Poniiteeru (hodokanaide) kawarazu ni  
Kimi wa kimi de boku wa boku de hashiru dake  
Poniiteeru (hodokanaide) itsumademo_

"Aduh, pinggangku encok!"ucap Cheiri.

_Shonichi_

_Watashi wa tatteru  
Akogarete ita Suteeji  
Daikansei hakushu to nekki no naka  
Kibishii Ressun  
Jibun no kabe norikoete  
Mukaeta kyou  
Chansu no maku ga hiraku_

_Hitori dake odorezu ni  
Kaerimichi naita hi mo aru  
Omou you ni utaezu ni  
Jishin wo ushinatta hi mo aru  
Itsumo Raibaru ga  
Kagayaite mieta_

_Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Sono doryoku  
Kesshite uragiranai  
Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matteiru  
Itsuka kitto  
Negai kanau made_

_Suppotoraito ga  
Konna ni mabushii nante  
Nagai yoru ga aketa asahi no you ne  
Senpaitachi ni wa  
Maketakunai yo zettai ni  
Watashitachi no Shoo wo tsukuritakatta_

_Kega wo shite yasunda toki  
Kuyashikute naita hi mo aru  
Gakkou to Ressun no  
Ryouritsu ni akirameta hi mo aru  
Dakedo Ankooru ga  
Dokoka de kikoeta_

_Yume wa namida no saki  
Nakiyanda hohoemi no hana  
Ganbatta tsubomi ga yagate saku  
Yume wa namida no saki  
Amekaze ni makezu shinjiteru  
Hareta sora ni inori todoku made_

_Shinu ki de  
Odorou!  
Shinu ki de  
Utaou!  
Shoshin wo  
Wasurezu  
Zenryoku toukyuu de!  
Oh!_

_Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Sono doryoku  
Kesshite uragiranai  
Yume wa ase no naka ni  
Me wo dashite zutto matteiru  
Itsuka kitto  
Negai kanau made_

"Semangat. Minna-san!"seru Inasya dari pinggir

_Kaze wa Fuiteriru_

_**Kono kawarihateta  
Daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte  
Tachitsukushite ita  
Nani kara saki ni  
Te wo tsukereba ii?  
Zetsubou no naka ni  
Hikari wo sagasu**_

_**Dokoka ni  
Kami ga iru nara  
Mouichido  
Atarashii sekai wo  
Kono chi ni hirakasete kure**_

_**Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hoho ni kanjiru  
Inochi no ibuki  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Tsuyoku ikite yuku  
Saa tatta hitotsu  
Renga wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?**_

_**Kioku no kizuguchi wa  
Kasabuta ni natte  
Itami no naka ni  
Yasashisa wo umu'n da  
Dare kara saki ni  
Dakishimereba ii?  
Nukumori no naka de  
Yume wo katarou**_

_**Afureta  
Namida no bun dake  
Nanika wo  
Seowasete hoshii yo  
Boukansha ni wa naranai**_

_**Soredemo mirai he  
Ai wa tsudzuiteru  
Hito to hito to ga  
Motome atte iru  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Ippo aruki dasu  
Soko ni wasurerareta  
Kibou wo hirotte  
Hajimeyou ka?**_

_**Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hitomi tojireba  
Kanjiru hazusa  
Tashika ni mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Subete ushinatte  
Tohou ni kurete mo  
Tashika ni watashi wa  
Koko ni sonzai suru  
Mae wo fusaideru  
Gareki wo dokashite  
Ima wo ikiru**_

_**Moshimo kaze ga  
Yande shimatte mo  
Kaze ga kieta  
Sekai wa nai'n da  
Donna toki mo  
Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni  
Kyou to iu hi ga  
Sou tsurai ichinichi demo…**_

_**Dekiru koto wo  
Hajimeyou ka**_

"Ushiyama- Sensei, Sadis banget. Capek tahu. Pinggang pada encok nih."Protes Yukirin dan Sae.

Ushiyama menggetok kepala Yukirin dan Sae dengan tongkat, "Sadis sadas, perjuangan kalian masih belum selesai, Ayo latihan lagi, masih ada 2 lagu lagi"

_**Heavy Rotation**_

_**1,2,3,4**_

_**I want you  
I need you  
I love you  
atama no naka  
gangan natteru myuujikku  
hebii rooteeshon**_

_**poppukoon ga hajikeru yoo ni  
'suki' toyuu moji ga odoru  
kao ya koeo omou dake de  
ite mo tatte mo irarenai  
konna kimochi ni narerutte  
boku wa tsuite iru ne**_

_**I want you  
I need you  
I love you  
kimi ni ae te  
dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni  
MAX hai tenshon**_

_**I want you  
I need you  
I love you  
haato no oku  
janjan afureru itoshi sa ga  
hebii rooteeshon**_

_****__**itsumo kii te ta  
Favorite Song  
ano kyoku no you ni  
zutto kurikaeshite ni-juu-yon jikan  
kimi dake rikuesuto chuu**_

"Ayo semangat semuanya, tinggal satu lagu lagi!"seru Ushiyama menyemangati.

"Sehabis ini kita akan kepantai untuk pembuatan MV Manatsu No Sounds Good"

Semua member langsung terbangun dan membuat koreografi saking kepingin kepantai.

_"SAN'OIRU senaka ni nutte!" to  
mizugi no ue hazushi nagara nesobetta  
daitan na kimi no hitigoto wa  
amattarui nioi ga shita_

_doko made mo aoi umi to sora  
boku tachi no kankei ni niteru_

_suiheisen wa majiwatteru no ni  
sou ima wa mada wagamama na imouto no you sa_

_manatsu no Sounds good!  
tsubuyaki nagara  
tsugi no SUTEPPU e susumitai ne  
koi no KARIKYURAMU  
namioto Sounds good!  
kokoro ga sawagu yo  
kyonen yori mo boku wa honki ni naru_

_Yes!_

_manatsu no Sounds good!  
tsubuyaki nagara  
tsugi no SUTEPPU e susumitai ne  
koi no KARIKYURAMU  
namioto Sounds good!  
kokoro ga sawagu yo  
kyonen yori mo boku wa honki ni naru_

_manatsu no Sounds good!  
kimi ga suki da  
namioto Sounds good!  
yatto ieta yo  
nagisa no good job!  
kimi ga suki da  
kikkake good job!  
ii TAIMINGU da ne_

_manatsu no Sounds good!_

Bersambung….

Akhirnya…

Maaf nih kebanyakan lagunya, tapi masih tetap mau Riview kan ?

Nakatsuko yuuko


End file.
